ページリムボ
have moved on to the next life. Rest in peace.]]This page is a List of Death Experiences suffered by various characters throughout Teen Titans Go!. Because this series often doesn't take itself that seriously, many characters will die in one episode, but somehow be alive in the next. Therefore, the official continuity is very difficult to judge. Teen Titans Robin * In the episode "Ghostboy", when he accidentally fell because a cliff can't stand his weight and cause Cyborg can't catch him (he's a ghost), so he died. *In the episode "Super Robin", the lights fade out, and we can hear Robin's ECG flatten, as we know he has kicked the bucket. *In the episode "Parasite", he got squashed after the monster that came out of Starfire's parasite attacked the Titans. *In the episode "Real Magic", he briefly died when he ties himself up in a water tank, trying to perform a trick, but then Raven catches the ghost and put him back to Robin's body. *In the episode "Salty Codgers", he died with the other three (Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg) after having their last breath. *In the episode "Hot Garbage", he died when the four (plus Cyborg, Starfire and Raven) tried to fight against the smell, but then ghost Robin possess back his body, along with the three. *In the episode "Scary Figure Dance", he died after shot by a laser beam from the H.I.V.E., then uses his ghost form to haunt the H.I.V.E. *In the episode "Pure Protein", he died off screen known after seeing the alien putting Robin's skull in his collection. *In the episode "Oregon Trail", he died after he made it to the Oregon Trail, suddenly having the infamous dysentery. *In the episode "Hand Zombie", he temporarily died (turning into a skeleton) after Raven released her bad breathe. Starfire * In the episode "Ghostboy", she almost died when attacked by rumbling rocks, then she died after being zapped by laser beams when at the volcano. *In the episode "Parasite", she died after being smashed by the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater. *In the episode "Salty Codgers", she died with the other three (Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg) after having their last breath. *In the episode "Hot Garbage", she died when the four (plus Cyborg, Robin and Raven) tried to fight against the smell, but then ghost Starfire possess back his body, along with the three. *In the episode "Scary Figure Dance", along with the others, zapped by the HIVE's laser with the target to haunt the HIVE Five. *In the episode "Oregon Trail", she died because of the freezing temperature. *In the episode "Cat's Fancy", she had a coma after she fell and hit the ground. Cyborg * still has robo parts.]]In "Laundry Day", he briefly died after smelling Beast Boy's smelly body. *In "Ghostboy", he died after attacked by a wolf in the volcano. *In "Parasite", he died after being smashed by the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater. *In "Starfire the Terrible", he died after attacked by a robo-piranha. *In "Salty Codgers", he died with the other three (Robin, Beast Boy, and Starfire) after having their last breath. *In "Body Adventure", he probably died at the end when a scene says "In Loving Memory of Cyborg's Body 1996-2014." *In "Hot Garbage", he died when the four (plus Starfire, Robin and Raven) tried to fight against the smell, but then ghost Cyborg possess back his body, along with the three. Beast Boy * enjoys being dead.]]In "Ghostboy", he died after accidentally slipped into the volcano. *In "Parasite", he died after being smashed by the Cironielian Chrysalis Eater. *In "Starfire the Terrible", he died after being attacked by robo-piranhas. *In "Nose Mouth", Beast Boy died after being popped when he's a balloon. *In "Nature", as a butterfly, he died after Robin shows up and devours him for pure protein. *In "Sandwich Thief", when he calls his future self, he knows that his future has already died at that future time. *In "Salty Codgers", he died after having his last breath. *In "Yearbook Madness", the yearbook says Beast Boy gets into some chocolate and dies. *In "Scary Figure Dance", he died after being zapped by a laser beam. *In "Oregon Trail", he died after having the dysentery. Raven * doesn't look much different...]]In the episode "Ghostboy", she died after being zapped by laser beams. *In the episode "Parasite", she got squashed after the monster that came out of Starfire's parasite attacked the Titans. *In the episode "Starfire the Terrible", she died after being bitten by the robo-piranhas. *In the episode "Hot Garbage", she died when the four (plus Cyborg, Starfire and Robin) tried to fight against the smell, but then ghost Raven possess back her body, along with the three. *In the episode "Scary Figure Dance", she,along with the others, was zapped by the HIVE's laser with the target to haunt the HIVE Five. *In the episode "Oregon Trail", she died when she got the measles. H.I.V.E. Five Gizmo TBA Jinx TBA Mammoth TBA See-More TBA Billy Numerous TBA Other Characters TBA . They have almost nothing to do with this page, other than being voice actors.]]With thousands of spoken languages across the world, Teen Titans Go! needs a way of communicating to the mass amount of people who don't understand English. So, Cartoon Network dubs over the usual English voices, making the plot of the episodes actually make sense (at least a little). This List of Voices in Other Languages subpage shows who exactly is voicing these characters across the world. Teen Titans Robin * Botond Előd (Season 1), Álmos Előd (Season 2 onwards) (Hungarian) *Alessio De Filippis (Italian) *Florian Silaghi (Romanian) *Grzegorz Drojewski, Przemysław Stippa (from "Cat's Fancy" to "How 'Bout Some Effort", in "Beast Boy's St. Patrick's Day Luck, and It's Bad" and "Bottle Episode") (Polish) *Manolo Rey (Brazil) *Peter Michael (Portuguese pt-pt) *Matias Kozlowski (French) *Keashav Kava (Hindi) *Takashi Onozuka (小野塚隆) (Japanese) Starfire * from "Boys vs Girls".]]Borbala Csuha (Hungarian) *Ilaria Latini (Italian) *Anca Sigmirean (Season 1), and Andreea Prossi (Season 2-current) (Romanian) *Leisha Medina (Latin American Spanish) *Nuria Trifol (Castilian Spanish) *Xie Jiao Juan (Mandarin Chinese) *Beata Wyrąbkiewicz (Polish) *Luisa Palomanes (Brazilian Portuguese) *Sandra de Castro (European Portuguese) *Laëtita Godès (French) *Kouko Tsukimoto (つかもと琴子) (Japanese) Cyborg * Roland Czető (Slumber Party singing voice), Máté Szabó (overall singing voice), Zoltán Dózsa (Hungarian) *Mino Caprio (Season 1-2) Luigi Ferraro (Season 3+) (Italian) *Florian Ghimpu (Romanian) *Krzysztof Banaszyk (to The Streak plus in Teen Titans Save Christmas), Jacek Król (from The Day the Night Stopped Beginning to Shine and Became Dark Even Though It Was the Day to Hot Salad Water and from Brain Percentages onwards) (Polish) *Eduardo Borgerth (Brazil) *Carlos Freixo (Portuguese pt-pt) *Daniel Lobé (French) *Ken Uo (ケン ウー) (Japanese) Beast Boy * , the most brilliant musician of our time.]]Csongor Szalay (Hungarian) *Gabriele Patriarca (Italian) *Paul Zurbău (Romanian, Season 1) *Raul Stănulescu (Romanian, Season 2-current) *Reinaldo Rojas (Latin American Spanish) *Yang Kaikai (Mandarin Chinese) *Wit Apostolakis-Gluziński (Polish) *Charles Emmanuel (Brazilian Portugese) *Tiago Caetano (European Portuguese) *Grull Hervé (French) *Kōki Miyata (宮田晃樹) (Japanese) Raven * the comedian!]]Veronika Nádasi (Singing voice in "Knowledge"), Kata Nemes Takách (Hungarian) *Monica Bertolotti (Italian) *Corina Cernea (Romanian) *Izabella Bukowska-Chądzyńska (Polish) *Mariana Torres (Brazilian Portuguese) *Rita Salgueiro (European Portuguese) *Fauviau Katrine (French) *Rajeshire Sharma (Hindi) *Yūki Kodaira (小平裕樹) (Japanese) H.I.V.E. Five Gizmo * Dániel Nikas (Laundry Day), Szabolcs Seszták (Hungarian) *Tatiana Dessi (Italian) *Rin Tripa (Romanian) *Anna Sroka (Polish) *Jackie Berger (French) Jinx * has no time for games.]]Timea Pupos (Hungarian) *Barbara Pitotti (Italian) *Alina Leonte (Romanian) *Marta Dobecka (Polish) *Fabiola Martins (Brazil) *Barbara Beretta (French) Mammoth * Andor Potocsny (Hungarian) *Jacek Król (Polish) *Luiz Carlos Persy (Brazil) *Thierry Mercier (French) *? (Italian, Romanian) See-More *Ferenc Elek (Hungarian) *? (Italian, Romanian, Polish) *Donald Reignou (French) Billy Numerous *Illés Horváth (Hungarian) *Sebastian Machalski (Polish) *Taric Mehani (French) *? (Italian, Romanian) Other Characters TBA get ready to use there powers (well, except for Robin).]]Although a lot of heroes are limited to one or two superpowers/skills, many characters in Teen Titans Go! are gifted with a wide array of abilities. This page, a List of Powers and Abilities, is for specifically showcasing the various superpowers and talents of heroes/villains throughout the series. While the primary abilities are shown on the main characters' pages, this article is meant to go more in depth into their powers. For example, Beast Boy's main page only lists several of his prominent animal transformations throughout the show; this article will go through all of them. Teen Titans Robin All of Robin's Equipment and Skills are listed on the main page. Starfire Tamaranian Physiological Abilities * Flight: The people of Tamaran are able to harness ultra violet light energy and use it for many abilities, one of them being flight. *'Speed:' Starfire can travel ten times faster than the speed of light, granting her the ability of time travel in the episode "Gorilla". *'Superhuman Strength:' Even the strongest humans are no match for Starfire's strength, as she is able to smash through concrete walls and lift cars with ease. *'Radiation Immunity:' Like all her brethren, she's totally immune to all kinds of Radiation and especially their deadly effects, such as the utter prevention of cancer, genetic mutations, and among other symptoms like severe vomiting and internal bleeding. Thus, the ability can also be a useful counteractive ability against users that have Radiation associated powers like Radiation Manipulation. Two other feats include surviving fallout from a nuclear explosion, as well as taking less damage from Radiation-based attacks. *'Superhuman Agility and Enhanced Reflexes: '''She is extremely agile and nimble, and has incredibly fast reflexes. *'Superhuman Durability:' Many injuries that would kill a normal human have little to no effect on Starfire, including crushing, getting shot, and even radiation. *'Outer-Space Adaption:' As seen in "Legendary Sandwich," she can survive while in space without the need for a space suit. *'Ultraviolet Energy Projection:' After being experimented on by alien Psion scientists, Starfire gained the ability to shoot a variety of green ultraviolet energy beams, which she calls Starbolts, including: ** 'Starblasts:' Her hands emit light beams capable of melting metal. **'Eye-Beams:' In many episodes, she shoots lasers from her eyes. **'Starbolt Shower:' As seen in "Mr. Butt", Starfire can summon Starbolts from the heavens. **'Green Fire Generation:' Starfire can also bring forth green fire, first shown in "Open Door Policy". *'Starbolt Bomb: A large, bright green orb of starbolt energy similar to a starblast, but one that must be charged up to create an even bigger and more destructive explosion, as seen in "''Mr. Butt'' " against Blackfire. *'''Lighting Generation: At one point in "Tamaranian Vacation", she managed to generate bright green lightning from the sky; due to her intense fury. *'Starbolt-Snowball Barrage: '''In "Second Christmas", she fired multiple blasts of circular starbolts combined with snowballs at the other four Titans, in a fit of anger. **'Vocal Mimicry:' In the process of learning a language through lip contact, she also gains the ability to imitate the voice of whoever she kissed, as she mimicked the speaking voices of Beast Boy, Cyborg, Commissioner Gordon, and many others in [[Inner Beauty of a Cactus|''Inner Beauty of a Cactus]]. *'Decelerated Aging: '''She also has quite a slow aging process, as she can remain young and youthfully beautiful for hundreds of years to match her extended lifespan. *'Prehensile Tongue: She can elongate her tongue, like a lizard or snake can. Skills *Alien Martial Arts:' The Warlords of Okaara trained Starfire in advanced alien melee combat. *'Agility:' Starfire's speed powers also operate on the micro level; she can maneuver around opponents with ease. *'Insta-Language Acquisition:' Starfire can learn, understand and speak any language instantly through lip contact—she learned English by kissing Robin. *'Expert Swordsmanship:' Although she usually enters battle without a weapon, Starfire has occasionally proven herself with a sword such when she defending her home world in "Tamaranian Vacation", and slicing Cyborg in half in "Power Moves". *'Martial Arts:' She is skilled in the Earth martial art of ninjutsu (忍術), shown in "The Art of Ninjutsu". * '''Detective Skills:' She solved a mystery all by herself in "I See You." * Animorphing: At one point, she had the ability to shape-shift into different animal forms temporarily seen in the episode "Animals, It's Just a Word." *'Making war drones:'In "Kabooms", despite she does do unintentionally, it is shown that she's able to make dangerous war drones. Cyborg Cybernetic Physiological Abilities *'Superhuman Strength:' The metal limbs of his suit make Cyborg the physically strongest on the team; he has been seen lifting up a plane engine with only one arm. *'Superhuman Durability:' The armor surrounding his body makes him much more impervious to damage. *'Transformation:' His body can transform into a wide assortment of objects and vehicles, some of which include: * Bowling Ball: Cyborg's head can turn into a bowling ball, seen in "Power Moves". *'Door:' To stop the Titans from entering the kitchen in "Little Buddies". *'Missile:' Turns into a missile in the episode "Colors of Raven". *'Rocket:' To escape Beast Boy after accidentally telling him about Terra in "Be Mine". He also turned into a rocket to escape the girls in "Boys vs Girls" after Robin tells him the they have cooties. *'Toilet:' When the Titans rebuild him incorrectly in "Tower Power". *'Train:' To give Robin and Beast Boy a ride in "Caged Tiger". *'Monster Truck:' When he played tug-of-war against the girls in "Boys vs Girls" *'Bucket Loader:' He turns into a bucket loader in "Smile Bones". *'Fan:' Cyborg can turn his mouth into a fan and he is able to change the temperature shown in "Black Friday" *'Truck:' Cyborg can transform him self into a powerful truck seen in "40%, 20%, 20%. *'Tank:' He was able to turn into a tank when Wally T gave his fan power. *'Shopping Cart:' He can transform into a Shopping Cart seen in "Black Friday" *'Sledge:' Seen in "Second Christmas" *'Drink' Machines: Cyborg can transform into certain machines that can produce drinks seen in "Hot Salad Water". **'Water Cooler Dispenser' **'Orange Juicer Machine' **'Milking Machine' **'Tea Cooking Machine' (Inside Body) * Catapult: '''He transformed into a catapult in "The Academy" * '''Traveling Sprinkler: '''To help Robin's farm in the episode "Labor Day" *Flight:' Cyborg use a jetpack, jet boots, or other aviation accessories to easily overcome gravity. *'Electronic Eye:' The artificial receptor of Cyborg can do many things, including: **'Extension:' Seen in several episodes. **'Laser Vision:' Seen in "BBSFBDAY!" **'Electronic Eye Display:' He is able to display things with his red eye. ***'Face:' Seen in "Be Mine" ***'Words:' He displayed the word ''SRSLY in "Hot Garbage" ***'Star:' Seen in "Colors of Raven" ***'Heart:' Seen in "The Teen Titans Go Easter Holiday Classic" ***'A "X"': Seen in "Squash and Stretch" ***'Exclamation mark:' Seen in "Slumber Party" **'Electromagnetic Vision:' Cyborg is able to use his red eye to see in different kind of visions. ***'X-Ray Vision:' Seen in "Artful Dodgers" ***'Scanner Vision:' Seen in "Legendary Sandwich", "Boys vs Girls", and other episodes. ***'Astral Vision:' Seen in "Artful Dodgers" *'Body Part Extension:' Cyborg can easily extend the length of his arms, legs, dick, neck, and fingers. *'Substance Emission:' Multiple chemicals and molecules can be released from Cyborg's body, including toxic gas, water, water vapor (from "Secret Garden", and farts (from many episodes). *'Detachable Head:' Cyborg can remove his head from his body and place it on another robot body. *'Fire-Proof Suit:' His robotic suit can protect him from any fire/flame attacks, as well as intense heat. *'Rocket Fist:' Cyborg can fire his rocket-powered fist off at an enemy, as seen in "Truth, Justice, and What?". *'Self-Controlled Cybernetics:' Cyborg's cybernetics are capable of its own control when Cyborg isn't, such as shooting snowballs and laughing as seen in "Second Christmas", able to assist Cyborg when threatened like with Pinocchio and his suit pinned the evil entity down, in "Books", and able to be picture taken by Cyborg in "Yearbook Madness". *'Steam Generation:' Cyborg is able to release steam from his body, seen in "Secret Garden" and "The Avogodo" *'Water/Liquid Generation: '''He is able to release water from its head body part seen in "Labor Day". and able to produce drinks in his transformation seen in "Hot Salad Water". *'Electronic Communication:' Cyborg is able to communicate with electronic entities, seen in "Little Buddies" *'Holographic Projection:' In "Opposites" , Cyborg is able to create holographic images from his cybernetic robotic parts. The holograms can be in any color. *'Light Generation:' He is able to shine light out of his body parts. *'Music/Sound Generation:' He is able to play music or sounds with several body parts. *'Electrical Signal Manipulation:' Cyborg is able to interrupt signals seen in "Operation Tin Man" He is also able to scan things with his arm and satellite dish seen in "Teen Titans Save Christmas". **In "Secret Garden he was able to break screens with his rage.'' *'Technorganic Color Manipulation:' Most of Cyborg's Attacks and weapons are related to the color blue, but Cyborg can change colors of his attacks. **'Chainsaw:' He is able to color his chainsaw red seen in "Booby Trap House" **'Cybernetic Body Parts:' Cyborg can change some colors of his body parts. He can also change the design of his suit. ***In "Two Parter" he has a different design in the future and some of his blue body parts became green when he dressed up as Green Lantern. *** In "Secret Garden", his blue body parts became red when he was angry. *** In "Batman vs. Teen Titans: Dark Injustice" he was able to change the design of his suit. *** In "The Gold Standard" some of his blue body parts became green when he was dressed as a leprechaun. **'Lights:' He can change the color of his own lights. **'Laser Color Manipulation:' Most Lasers of Cyborg are colored blue, but Cyborg is able to change the colors of his lasers ***'Blue/Cyan:' In several episodes ***'Yellow:' In "Caged Tiger" ***'White:' In "Baby Hands" ***'Magenta:' In "Easter Creeps" ***'Red:' In "BBSFBDAY" Weapons and Equipment *'Cannons:' At will, Cyborg can transform his arm into a cannon and shoot a wide variety of projectiles, including: **'Sonic Booms:' Seen in several episodes. **'Laser Beams:' Seen in several episodes. **'Meatballs:' Seen in "Meatball Party" **'Snow:' Seen in "Second Christmas" *'Missile Launchers:' Multiple missile magazines are stored in his shoulders and back, capable of firing many rockets (as seen in "Legendary Sandwich"). *'Customized Containers:' Cyborg can launch containers and he can decide what he puts in them. **'Flowers:' Seen in "Opposites" **'Blueberry Pie:' Seen in "Opposites" **'Birdy-Cide:' Seen in "Birds" *'Tools:' Huge amounts of equipment and supplies are housed in Cyborg's body. To name only five out of dozens: * Blowtorch: His arm houses a blowtorch as seen in "No Power". *'Boxing Glove:' An extendable glove flies out of his chest compartment, seen in "Starliar". * Chainsaw: Cyborg's arm houses a chainsaw, as seen in "Breakfast Cheese" and "Opposites". *'Chessboard:' Cyborg can produce a chessboard from his chest, as shown in "Starliar". *'Claws:' Cyborg's arm contains three retractable metallic claws, resembling those of Wolverine, shown in "Opposites". *'Fire Extinguisher:' His hand can spray fire retardant as seen in "Power Moves". *'Fan:' Seen in "Legendary Sandwich" and other episodes. *'Grappling Hook:' Cyborg has a grappling hook in his arm, similar to Robin's one, which is used in "Nose Mouth". *'Grill:' Cyborg has an inbuilt grill in his chest, seen in "Parasite" and "Thanksgiving". *'Mallet:' Cyborg can turn his hand into a mallet, which he used to try and hit Robin in "Power Moves". *'Pointing Stick:' His finger houses a long pointing stick used when giving lectures, as he did in "Burger vs. Burrito". *'Popcorn Making Machine:' Can use his arm as a popcorn maker. *'Robotic Claw:' There are several robotic claws hidden in his chest. *'Stereo system:' Speakers pop out of Cyborg's shoulders, with the controls on his chest. Seen in "Nose Mouth" and "Grandma Voice". He can also play record discs. *'Shablamo:' Cyborg is able to form a big metallic fist that is able to crush foes, like a knuckle sandwich. Seen in "Accept the Next Proposition You Hear". *'Wheels:' (on body parts): He is able to have wheels on his arms and feet to roll seen in "Titan Saving Time" *'Fly swatter:' When he was prepared for a battle with Killer Moth seen in Croissant *'Lights/Lamps:' Cyborg used light to see in the dark seen in "How 'Bout Some Effort" *'Claw Crane:' He used a Claw Crane to open a egg in the episode "Hose Water" *'Digital Clock:' He had a digital clock in "Movie Night". *'Anvil:' He used to in a battle between Raven and Robin seen in "Starliar" *'Scissors:' Seen in "Hot Garbage" *'Screens:' He can use them to show pictures or videos and he can decide what he can show on his screens. **In "Uncle Jokes", he played a video on his screen. **In "Be Mine, a picture of Jinx. **In "Books" he had a digital hourglass timer. **In "Matched" he had a computer screen. **In "Second Christmas" a laughing face. *'Microphone:' Seen in "Dog Hand" and "Secret Garden" *'Fork:' Seen in "Mas y Menos" *'Marker:' Seen in "Man Person" *'Tissue Box:' Seen in "Body Adventure" *'Jump Boots:' Seen in "Tower Power" *'Hook:' Seen in "Pirates" *'Eye patch:' He used it to intimidate a pirate seen in "Pirates" *'Pegleg' (as foot): Seen in "Pirates" *'Teddy Bears:' He used them to hug Jinx seen in "Opposites" *'Balloons:' He had a heart shaped balloon in "Opposites" and a regular magenta balloon in "The Streak" *'Coil Spring' (on back): Seen in "Opposites" *'Roller skates' (on feet): Seen in "Uncle Jokes" *'Phone' (as hand): Seen in "Sandwich Thief" *'Headset:' Seen in "Meatball Party" *'Vacuum Cleaner' (as arm): Seen in "Burger vs Burrito" *'Spray Bottle:' Seen in " Burger vs. Burrito" *'Toothpaste' (in device): Seen in "Burger vs. Burrito" *'Scrappers:' Seen in "Burger vs. Burrito" *'Safety Mask:' Seen in "Matched" and "No Power" *'Puppies and Kittens' (in canon): Seen in "Breakfast Cheese" *'Oven' (inside body): Seen in "Meatball Party" and "Breakfast Cheese" *'Saw Blade' (as arm): Seen in "Pie Bros" *'Satellite Dish:' Seen in "Teen Titans Save Christmas" *'Starting Pistol' (as hand): Seen in "Multiple Trick Pony" *'Fuel Gauge' (on belly): Seen in "Hey Pizza!" *'Automated teller machine (ATM)' (on belly): Seen in "Hey Pizza!" *'Printer' (as mouth): Seen in "Opposites" *'Washing Pin:' He used it on his nose when he was disgusted by Robin's smelly breath seen in "Rocks and Water" *'Pliers:' Seen in "Teen Titans Save Christmas" *Top of a Plier (as hand): Seen in "The Gold Standard" *'Ruler:' Seen in "Teen Titans Save Christmas" *'Flamethrower:' Seen in "Teen Titans Save Christmas" *'Wrench:' Seen in "Teen Titans Save Christmas" *'Screwdriver:' Seen in "Teen Titans Save Christmas" *'Pipe Cutter:' Seen in "Teen Titans Save Christmas" *'Flag' (from his head): Seen in "The Avogodo" *'Confetti' (from his head): Seen in "The Avogodo" *'Mixing machine' (as hand): Seen in "The Avogodo" *'Sparklers' (from his head): Seen in "The Avogodo" *'Relaxation Devices' (on feet): This works like a ottoman, seen in "Croissant" *'Visor:' Seen in "Rad Dudes with Bad Tudes" *'Fan' (as hand): Seen in "Second Christmas" *'Glass of Juice:' Seen in "Croissant" *'Hat:' Seen in "Second Christmas" *'Cooking Pots:' Seen in "And the Award for Sound Design Goes to Rob" *'Lemonade Packet:' Seen in "Hot Salad Water" *'Tea Packet:' Seen in "Hot Salad Water" *'Tea Cups:' Seen in "Hot Salad Water" *'Blanket': Seen in "Mo' Money Mo' Problems" Skills *'Inventing:' Cyborg has created many inventions for the Titans, including: **the T-Car ("Road Trip") **the Titan Robot ("The Left Leg") **a time machine ("Staring at the Future") *'Fixing/Maintenance:' In addition, Cyborg is also proficient in repairing gadgets. *'Hacking/Coding:' Computer skills are also part of Cyborg's résumé... he hacked the HIVE in "Mouth Hole" and interrupted signals in "Operation Tin Man". *'Tech Knowledge:' The mind of Cyborg is unsurpassed on the team when it comes to technology. *'Martial Arts:' In "The Art of Ninjutsu", Cy was shown to be an excellent ninja (忍者). *'Extreme Laziness:' Along with Beast Boy, Cyborg has mastered the skills of loafing around eating pizza and playing video games. *'Drawing:' He made a drawing for Beast Boy in the episode "BBSFBDAY". Beast Boy said that the drawing was super cool and Starfire found it lovely. *'Wrestling:' He is good at wrestling shown in "Oh Yeah!" *'Leadership:' In "The Left Leg", "Two Parter", and "Squash and Stretch", it's shown that Cyborg can be a commander and leader. He also comes up with plans for the team. *'Working Together with Beast Boy:' Cyborg often works together with Beast Boy seen in "Power Moves" , "The Titans Show" and "BBCYFSHIPBDAY". *'Combat without Powers:' Cyborg sometimes use his own strength to fight seen in several episodes. In "Real Boy Adventures" he was able to take down Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx without powers as a human. *'Singing:' When he sang "Shining Like Diamonds" in the episode "Justice League's Next Top Talent Idol Star". *'Playing Drums:' Seen in "And the Award for Sound Design Goes to Rob" and "Throne of Bones" Temporary Powers *'Animal Shapeshifting Powers:' Cyborg was capable of transforming in several animals, such as a Parrot, a Dog, and a Shark. However, he did use the Parrot form more and the parrot animal urges stuck with him after the powers were gone. *'Canine Limbs:' A Dog for a hand from the episode "Dog Hand" *'Supernatural Accuracy:' Being a Normal human seen in "Real Boy Adventures". *'Green Lantern Powers:' Seen in "Two Parter" **'Green Energy Projection' *'Leprechaun Psychology:' Robin gave him the abilities of a Leprechaun seen in "The Gold Standard" **'Flight' (without cybernetic bodyparts) **'Ergokinetic Combat' **'Instant Transmission' Made up/Fantasy Powers *'Chivalry:' Seen in "Grube’s Fairytales" * [[Superman|'Superman']]'s Powers: Seen in "Orangins". **'Flight' (without cybernetic bodyparts) **'Superhuman Strength' **'Heat Vision' **'Super Speed' * Music Empowerment: In "40% 40% 20%" and "The Day the Night Stopped Beginning to Shine and Became Dark Even Though it Was the Day" Beast Boy Metahuman Physiological Abilities *'Animal Shapeshifting:' As his primary power, Beast Boy can transform into a green version any animal in a fraction of a second, so long as he has seen it, whether in real life or in a picture (including any extinct or alien species). While transformed, he acquires all of the abilities of said animal, whether it be flight, speed, advanced eyesight, etc. Some of Beast Boy's organism options are: **'Baboon:' struggles to free himself from Beast Boy's fat gorilla butt...]] Request from Starfire in "Beast Man". **'Beaver:' Chucking to the rythm and presumably carving (seen in "Nean") **'Bird:' flying; pooping on bad guys **'Blue whale:' swimming; immense strength, size and weight **'Bull:' rodeo riding with Cyborg (seen in "Staring at the Future") **'Butterfly:' presumably flying **'Camel:' Crushes Dr. Light **'Cat:' balance (landing on feet), sleeping/relaxing, dancing (seen in "Burger vs. Burrito" and "Second Christmas"), playing with balls of yarn, finding things (like a camera, etc.), disguise, pouncing, carving a jack-o-lantern. **'Cave Bat:' when he was trying to convince the other Titans he was best suited to be Batman in "Two Parter" and to bother Raven in "Costume Contest". **'Chameleon:' jiving to the beat, as seen in "Dreams". **'Cheetah:' immense speed **'Chicken:' To disguise himself in a farm house in "Titan Saving Time". **'Cockroach:' ability to hide in small places, like a bag of chips, as shown in "Ghost Boy" **'Coyote:' sharp teeth, strong jaw **'Crab: '''to pinch others **'Crocodile:' sharp teeth **'Dog:' enhanced smelling, doggy paddling, lapping up water, playing fetch, urinating **'Dove:' Perform love poems for Raven **'Deer:' Ability to run fast ("Tamaranian Vacation") **'Dragon:' to express how hot his hot sauce was. ("Spice Game") **'Donkey/Miniature Donkey:' Request from Cyborg in "Beast Man". **'Elephant:' To take giant elephant dumps, jumping on enemies. **'Flying Squirrel:' claws, gliders. **'Giant Moth Larva:' unknown (temporarily used as a replacement Silkie). **'Giraffe:' long neck for reaching heights **'Goat:' N/A **'Gopher:' digging. **'Gorilla:' immense strength and agility, power over the Titans in "Gorilla". **'Guinea Pig:' exercising **'Hippo:' swallowing large amount of food with one bite and shooting it at the target, burping loudly **'Horse:' horseplay/pony rides, kicking **'Kangaroo:' high jump, extra pocket **'Koala:' clinging onto things, like Cyborg's arm in "Parasite". **'Larvae:' pretending to be Silkie. **'Llama:' N/A **'Man: as requested by the other Titans so they could see a rated R movie. **'''Mole: digging, bright eyes **'Monkey:' reaching up high, throwing a tantrum. **'Mosquito:' flying in small places, poisoning others. **'Mouse:' fleeing in terror, fitting into small places. **'Octopus:' ink spraying, catch multiple objects at the same time, underwater breathing. **'Owl:' ability to regurgitate owl pellets. **'Pelican:' storing things in bill. **'Pig:' consuming large amount of food, sleeping, dancing the "pig jig" (seen in 'Uncle Jokes"). **'Pterodactyl:' flight, claws, teeth **'Python:' immense strength and agility **'Rabbit:' enhanced agility **'Raccoon: '''N/A **'Shark:' To eat up the HIVE. **'Skunk:' N/A **'Sloth:' taking up space on the couch **'Snake:' slithering under doors, fitting into tight spaces, eating things for storage (like dodge balls in "Artful Dodgers") **'Spider:' creeping up on Raven. **'Tyrannosaurus': strength. durability, sharp teeth, 360 vision, powerful tail, swallowing large objects. **'Tiger:' To maul a mockingbird after it punches Robin. **'Turtle:' slowness, fitting in small places, protection from harm (retreat to shell). **'Naked Mole Rat:' appeared in "Super Robin" when said, "She's right Robin all my life everyone looked at me like a freak.", and presumably used to be immune to any pain. (the latter has yet to appear in the show.) **'Sheep': after Robin telling the Titans that they are becoming sheep, then Beast Boy transforms into a sheep and says that only he is being a sheep in "Accept the Next Proposition You Hear". **'Panda': N/A **'Vampire Bat:' in Costume Contest, Beast Boy uses this form to get into the Halloween spirit and drum on Raven's head. *'Omnifarious Shapeshifting:For a brief period in the episode "Dog Hand", Trigon gifted Beast Boy with the ability to transform into plants and inanimate objects, such as: ** '''Cup: Beast Boy turned into a cup which Raven accidentally drank out of. **'Bean Bag:' Beast Boy turned into a bean bag and suggested that Raven sit down on him. **'Basketball:' Beast Boy bounced into the room as a basketball. **'Wiener:' Beast Boy turned into a wiener when he called Trigon a "wiener". **'Club:' Beast Boy turned into a club which Robin used to hit Trigon. **'Medieval Flail:' Beast Boy turned into a medieval flail which Robin used to hit Trigon. **'Sword:' Beast Boy turned into a sword and Robin attacked Trigon with him. **'Pine Tree:' Beast Boy turned into a pine tree and Robin hit Trigon with him. **'Ship:' Beast Boy turned into a ship and Robin smashed Trigon's head with him. **'Jackhammer:' Beast Boy jackhammered Trigon's head. **'Jeep:' The last thing Beast Boy turned into was a jeep which Robin was carrying. After Robin changed back, Beast Boy fell on him and crushed him and he was turned back to normal again. *'Animal Communication:' Beast Boy can interact with other animals, seen in "Thanksgiving" when he's talking to some rats. *'Shapeshifting Bestowment:' In the episode "Animals, It's Just a Word!", Beast Boy is shown to be able to give anyone his animal transformation powers via a simple blood transfusion. *'Human Shapeshifting:' In addition to animals, he is able to take the likeness of any human. In the past, he has been: **Robin ("Jinxed") **Man ("Beast Man") **Lil Yachty ("GO!" remix) *'Telekinesis:' By using 80% of his brain percentage, Beast Boy learned telekinesis and even levitation. *'Time-Travelling:' He was also able to travel 65 years into the past by tapping into his unused brain percentages. Skills *'Extreme Laziness:' Beast Boy's is on a completely different level when it comes to slacking off and relaxing. *'Martial Arts': In "The Art of Ninjutsu", Beast Boy has mastered the way of the shinobi (忍び). *'Bilingual/Fluent in Spanish': In "Más y Menos", it is revealed that he can fluently speak and understand Spanish. *'Music: '''Beast Boy can play multiple instruments, mainly stringed ones. *'Artistic Skill:' As seen from his drawing for Cyborg in "Pie Bros", he seems to have a knack for drawing. *'Massaging: Soothing reiki (霊気) massages are one of his specialties, as shown in "Bro-Pocalypse". *'Ambidextrous: '''This can be seen whenever Beast Boy writes. He mostly writes with his left hand, but whenever he kicks a ball, throws, hits or even writes occasionally, he does it with his right hand. *'Poetry: In "Matched", Beast Boy is an amateur at writing love poems. *'Spell Casting:' It is shown in "Double Trouble", "Meatball Party", and "Brain Food" that he is able to cast magical spells from Raven's spell book. **'Duplication Spell:' He used a spell from Raven's spellbook in "Double Trouble" to make magical copies of himself. **'Transformation Spell:' He used it in "Meatball Party" and accidentally turned Cyborg into a frog, Robin into a unicorn, before finally turning the couch into a burrito. **'Intelligence Spell:' He used it in "Brain Food" which at first accidentally makes Silkie smart, before using it again to make all of his friends stupid. Raven All of Raven's Powers and Abilities are listed on the main page. Other Characters TBA